The Darkness where there is no Light
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: The darkness will never leave his heart. There was no one to save him. The darkness will grow larger and larger in his heart. Become the military's pet. That darkness had led him to be.
1. Chapter 1

This is it. He was never shown or given kindness. Things like love, joy and happiness did not exist. He believes people will achieve something when something is sacrificed. No matter how big the value is, greedy people will submit to those lowly thoughts.  
This is the life to Teito Klein.

Teito Klein lay sprawled messily on his bed with his legs chained. Always. He waited for his orders. His master would come to his room whenever there was a job for him. His master was no other than the Great Chariman Miroku. "Come, Teito. I have work for you." Chairman Miroku henchmen would unlock the chains binding his legs. Instead, his neck was chained like a dog going out for a walk. The door of execution would open, with enemies of the military. His chain would be removed again, and weapons are handed to him. "Kill them, Teito. You have no right compensate for them. Throw away your emotions, and fight. If you don't, you will die." That was what Chairman Miroku had always said.

Teito was wired to battle as a sklave. He could not escape. If he tried, that crazy bodyguard would beat him half to death. He watched Teito day and night, to make sure that Teito Klein, the sklave of Chairman Miroku, would never escape. Inthe long years, day by day, he was Chaiman Miroku's pet. A battle sklave who was used to kill. Wars. Fights. Things never change. People never change. They would use useful things to get them what they wished for.  
But Teito only wished that they would stop all these senseless wars. Is killing that fun? Why must we kill? Questions that he had long forgotten. The only memory he had was he was found on the territory of the Raggs Empire.

As years passed by, Teito is slowly growing as well. Chairman Miroku gave Teito Klein to Ayanami. The Head Chief of the military. Ayanami stared at Teito. "Teito Klein? Fine." he grunted. Little did Teito knew, he was turned into a killing machine. In his whole life, all he knew was kill. His world is filled with complete darkness. No one can save him. He had became an assassin, a sklave where blood splattered everywhere. Ayanami grinned. "Soon, the whole empire will be conquered by the military. Then, I will get revenge on the Chief of Heaven. And Teito will become mine."

Ayanami knew that Teito was the Prince of Raggs, the son of Weldeschtein Klom Raggs, Wahreit Tiashe Raggs. He also knew that Teito was the Pandora's box, the holder of Veloren's body. He would fuse with Teito and become Veloren. Teito will then become one with Ayanami. He, in turn will live inside Ayanami. Become the vessel of Veloren, and oppose the Chief of Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zehel. Fest. Profe. Lankarte. Ea. Relikt. Vetrag._ The Seven Ghosts that were sent by the Chief of Heaven one thousand years ago, in order to seal off the 'evil' Verloren. These were the thoughts people believe. The 'ghosts' that will eliminate the servants of Verloren, Kor.

Ayanami was the Head Staff of the military, the Basburg Empire. The emotionless stoic figure that his facade was never pulled off. He looked at the boy beside him. Teito Klein. "He can never escape from me, ever again." thought Ayanami. Teito Klein had Wars implanted in him. Even the Eye of Mikhail was embedded in his hand. With the Wars implanted, Teito Klein cannot do anything but to heed every order by Ayanami. The Black Hawks are people who were tainted with Wars were able to use them. In the light, they were cursed, refused and hated. No one in the military actually wanted a monster. The perfect sklave, Teito Klein.

Ayanami did this all to lock Teito Klein behind the walls of the military. With that, he would have Teito Klein forever. He was brainwashed, and became Ayanami's subordinate, his Begleiter. Within the Black Hawks, slowly, he returned to his cold personality where no light could reach. Merciless. Once he Ayanami had him unlock the seal, Teito will forever dwell within Verloren. Verloren will permit no one to take him away. His precious person. He swore he would never lose her ever again. Now, she had been reincarnated. The very soul of Teito Klein. He would never let him go ever again. For eternity.

**For you are mine.**


End file.
